Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diaphragms. In particular, this invention relates to a diaphragm for an actuator connected to an engine turbo charger. The invention may also be applicable to other diaphragm applications.
Diaphragms made of fabric coated with elastomeric material are known. In automotive use, such diaphragms are exposed to a high number of pressure cycles and a significant amount of dirt from the surrounding environment. Dirt often collects on the underside of the diaphragm. Abrasive particles in the dirt tend to cut or abrade the crossing fibers or strands of the fabric, which allows the air pressure from the pressure side of the actuator to cause a hole to form through the diaphragm. The fabric surrounding the hole is then required to hold the air pressure. This tends to weaken the fabric and lead to its premature failure, making the actuator ineffective. Therefore, there is a need for a more dirt-resistant diaphragm for such actuators.
A primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a dirt-resistant diaphragm for an actuator.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of an actuator diaphragm having ribs formed thereon for additional strength and resistance to leaks.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of an actuator diaphragm having ribs formed on its low pressure or fabric side.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of an elastomer-coated, fabric-based diaphragm having ribs thereon which improve the penetration and adherence of elastomer and the life of the diaphragm.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a diaphragm with ribs thereon which tend to channel contaminants away from the zone or zones of the diaphragm where failures can sometimes occur.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of an actuator having ribs which extend beyond the piston contact area.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of an actuator diaphragm having a greater life, in terms of pressure cycles, than existing actuator diaphragms.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of an actuator diaphragm that is economical to produce, durable, and reliable in use.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the drawings, as well as from the description and the claims which follow.